Maexxna
Maexxna is the third boss of the Arachnid Quarter in Naxxramas. Commander Eligor Dawnbringer: "Maexxna — born deep within the mountains of Northrend many ages ago, she was captured within the dread citadel Naxxramas, where she gives birth to her brood, feeding them the corpses of all who dare venture too deeply into Naxxramas." 25-man Abilities Maexxna has approximately 7,600,000 hit points. * Web Wrap: :Cast at the 20 second mark, and then every 40 seconds after that. Sends two players flying straight back, encasing them in a cocoon and incapacitating them. This ability sends the player backwards, and they can therefore control the location of their cocoons on the wall. When encased, 2475 to 3025 Nature damage is done every 2 seconds. The cocoon, which has about 15,000 health, can be destroyed from the outside. * Web Spray: :Cast every 40 seconds incapacitating everyone in the room including the tank for 6 seconds, dealing 2188 to 2812 Nature damage. This ability cannot be resisted, and the only way to avoid it is to be dead, have Flask of Petrification, have Divine Intervention, or be already incapacitated by Web Wrap. * Poison Shock: :Inflicts 4550 to 5850 Nature damage in a 15 yard frontal cone in front of Maexxna every 10 seconds. * Necrotic Poison: :Reduces healing taken by 90% for 30 seconds. This needs to be cleansed immediately, Abolish Poison being the most effective way to remove it during the Web Spray. Applied to targets in melee range in front of Maexxna, generally the tank. * Frenzy: :At 30% health, Maexxna will go into a killing frenzy that cannot be removed. Increases physical damage by 75%, melee haste by 50% and size by 15%. * Maexxna Spiderlings - 8 Small spiders are spawned at the 30 second mark, and then every 40 seconds after that. These hit for about 2,000 on cloth and have about 14,000 HP. 10-man Abilities Maexxna has approximately 2,510,000 hit points. * Web Wrap: :Cast at the 20 second mark, and then every 40 seconds after that. Sends one player flying towards the webs on the Western side of the wall, encasing them in a cocoon and incapacitating them. This ability sends the player to the same place all the time, and therefore positioning the DPS where the cocoons will spawn makes for much easier destruction of the cocoon. When encased, 2475 to 3025 Nature damage is done every 2 seconds. The cocoon is called "Web Wrap" and has about 6,000 health, can be destroyed from the outside. * Web Spray: :Cast every 40 seconds incapacitating everyone in the room including the tank for 6 seconds, dealing 1750 to 2250 Nature damage. This ability cannot be resisted, and the only way to avoid it is to be dead, have Flask of Petrification, have Divine Intervention, or be already incapacitated by Web Wrap. * Poison Shock: :Inflicts 3500 to 4500 Nature damage in a 15 yard frontal cone in front of Maexxna every 10 seconds. * Necrotic Poison: :Reduces healing taken by 90% for 30 seconds. This needs to be cleansed immediately, Abolish Poison being the most effective way to remove it during the Web Spray. Applied to targets in melee range in front of Maexxna, generally the tank. * Frenzy: :At 30% health, Maexxna will go into a killing frenzy that cannot be removed. Increases physical damage by 50%, melee haste by 50% and size by 15%. * Maexxna Spiderlings - 8 Small spiders are spawned at the 30 second mark, and then every 40 seconds after that. These hit for about 1,000 on cloth and have about 7,300 HP. 25-man Strategy This is a quick encounter that will be over in 2-3 minutes and hinges almost entirely on keeping the tank alive through web spray. You will need one tank. The tank should pull Maexxna near a wall and face her towards the centre of the room, the raid should position themselves behind Maexxna. Ranged DPS classes will be on killing cocoons. At the 30 second mark Mages will need to be on top of Maexxna to frost nova the Maexxna spiderlings. At this point the raid needs to AoE them down within 10 seconds before Web Spray. If any are left alive it is likely they will kill someone during it as they attack very quickly. Healers will need to apply abolish poison and all of their heal over time effects on the tank just before Web Spray. It is advisable to stop DPS at ~33% and wait for a Web Spray then blow all cooldowns to kill Maexxna so that she never does a Web Spray while frenzied which will likely kill the tank. 10-man Strategy Before the encounter begins have your raid move into the lair to the southwest side (left for the directionally challenged). In front of you will be the boss and a rectangular column poking through the web. Your tank will engage Maexxna at the protruding column while your ranged DPS and healers set up to the west. If you have a mage it is beneficial to have them down with the melee to Frost Nova the spiders when they are summoned and then AOE them down. When someone is in Web Wrap they will be flung to one of two spots on the western wall. Designate two ranged DPS to destroy the webbing in case one of them gets wrapped. Once Maexxna is down to 33% health, stop DPS and wait for a Web Spray. After that is done, blow all your cooldowns and enjoy the DPS race. Healers must keep the Main Tank at full health in case your DPS is unable to bring down the boss. If you have a Paladin healer, and you know you cannot make the Web Spray timer, have the Paladin healer D.I. another healer a few seconds before cast so they will be able to heal the tank during web spray. Do not remove D.I. till Web Spray is cast. Loot Videos -JQSBWL2PAI Hi-res video and discussion External links *Anikki's illustrated tactic Category:Spiders Category:Bosses Category:Naxxramas mobs